


time for just the two of us

by TheYuriUnnie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, GL, Lesbian Sex, Pet Names, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Very lightly implied dom/sub relationship, Yuri, Yvesoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriUnnie/pseuds/TheYuriUnnie
Summary: sooyoung has been working too hard lately. jinsoul helps her relax.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	time for just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO YVESOUL NATION! this is my first ever yvesoul fic, and i'm so hype to finally have it finished! these two are so h*t together and they've been such relentless flirts with each other lately, which is what inspired me to write in the first place. their dynamic is a lot of fun to write for, so if people would like to see more of this pairing i'll definitely do more in the future, just let me know... also i've also been DYING to finally have an excuse to write a story where jinsoul tops hehehe >:3 anyway, please enjoy!! ♥

Being a member of Loona's dance line meant practice, and lots of it. Luckily, rehearsing routine late into the night was becoming second nature for Ha Sooyoung.

She had been toiling away in the dance studio for the better part of the day, carefully watching her form in the mirrored walls to try and correct any glaring errors that peeked through her steps. Her fellow members had long since shuffled back to the dorms to relax for the night, leaving Sooyoung to her own devices in the practice room.

Wrapping up the last few steps of choreo as the music track drew to a close, Sooyoung hunched over to catch her breath, gripping at her knees weakly. She had been at this for hours now, and the fatigue of rigorous dance routines was finally catching up with her. Her lungs felt like fire, and her limbs like lead from the intense workout.

Glancing at the clock that hung on the wall, she watched the second hand leisurely tick away. It was 10 o'clock; getting a bit late, but not _too_ late to have to stop anytime soon.

A knock at the practice room door halted her wandering mind in its tracks. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to blink the bleariness out of them.

“Come in,” she called.

The door unceremoniously bumped open, and the smile that spread across Sooyoung's face when she saw Jinsoul peek around the corner happened all on its own.

Jinsoul's presence was always too much of a distraction, though not an unwelcome one.

“I thought I'd find you in here, superstar,” Jinsoul grinned. “I was starting to miss you.”

Hastily wiping a towel across her brow as if to sweep away the pinpricks of fatigue that were starting to settle in, Sooyoung spoke.

“Sorry. I've been obsessed with getting this choreo just right...” she said with a breathless smile. “Time kinda got away from me.”

Jinsoul folded her arms over her chest, huffing with a faux indignance.

“Aren't you going to tell me that you missed _me_ , too?”

“No,” Sooyoung lied between bouts of chuckling and catching her breath. “I knew you'd come running here, anyway.”

“You're lucky you're so hot, because you can be such an ass sometimes.”

“Yeah, but that's why you love me. Right?”

Sooyoung continued to laugh goadingly, and with a cheeky grin, Jinsoul began shaking her head. She hooked her arm through one of Sooyoung's, and began leading her toward the door.

“...Hmph.”

“Oh, fine. I _did_ miss you, for the record,” Sooyoung replied breathily, giving Jinsoul's arm a squeeze. “I guess I can at least say that.”

“Good. Now, let's get you a nice, hot drink and...tuck you into bed.”

“ _Bed?_ Now? No way!” Sooyoung balked. “I'll take a little break, sure, but I've really got to put more time in if I'm going to perfect this routine...”

“Will you just do as you're told for once, _please_?” Jinsoul huffed.

“ _Jinsoul!_ ”

Amidst much protesting and affectionate bickering, the two had wandered out of the door of the studio, around the Blockberry building aimlessly with the squeak of echoing footsteps, and finally, at long last, had ended up at the break room.

“Shall we?” Jinsoul asked, though Sooyoung knew it wasn't really a question.

“Come on, seriously. I have to get back to practice.”

“Stop protesting and relax with me. Just for a few minutes. Okay?”

Pushing open the door, it felt a little weird to see it so empty. Usually, the small room was vibrant and lively; bursting at the seams with the energy of all twelve members of Loona excitedly chatting over drinks and snacks in rare moments of respite. The room held multiple tables and chairs, as well as counter space dotted with basic break-room needs on it; the coffee pot was already brewing away, much to Sooyoung's surprise.

_So Jinsoul had planned to grab me all along, huh...I guess she's always been that kind of girl._

Saving more of her protesting for later, Sooyoung flopped into one of the many empty chairs; exhaling with relief at finally being able to rest her tired legs. Sure, it was true that she did have to practice her routine, but...taking a few minutes out couldn't hurt. If anything, overdoing it would be worse.

Right?

As Sooyoung sat, Jinsoul brushed past her gently, and as she let her weary eyes flutter shut, she began privately inhaling the scent of Jinsoul's sweet perfume with a keen delight. Sooyoung listened to the sounds that accompanied Jinsoul fiddling with the coffee pot, the clink of ceramic cups being pulled from the cupboard, the smell of freshly brewed coffee wafting through the air...

“I could get used to this,” Sooyoung mumbled under her breath with a smile.

“Hm? Did you say something?”

Sooyoung shook her head, still keeping her eyes firmly shut; and smiled warmly to herself.

“Nah...it was nothing.”

“Whatever you say,” Jinsoul replied with a warmth in her voice, and continued fixing up the drinks at the counter.

Usually, the dynamic of Jinsoul and Sooyoung was an exciting one. One would tease the other, the both of them would flirt relentlessly...and always, by the end of the day, they'd be intensely making out down some empty hallway just out of sight. It was heart-pounding, lustful, and such a rush...but...

Sitting like this, enjoying the ambiance of a room with just the two of them in it, being surprisingly domestic...

It was...nice. Real nice. And when Sooyoung finally cracked an eye open, she was greeted to the sight of Jinsoul holding two large mugs, steam rising from the tops of them.

“Here you go.”

Jinsoul set one of them on the table, and Sooyoung took some time to carefully study her face as she did so.

“...Thanks.”

“What's with that look?”

Sooyoung chuckled as Jinsoul looked at her with as much innocence as she could muster, and shook her head.

“You're not fooling anyone with that expression, y'know.”

“Aw, but I thought you liked it when I did that.”

“Hey, now...”

As domestic and warm as this moment may have felt, one thing that never changed was startlingly oblivious; and that was that Jinsoul was a certified _expert_ at pushing Sooyoung's buttons. She knew just the right tone of voice and facial expression to put on to make her hot under the collar. Sooyoung often reflected on how Jinsoul had convinced her to do all kinds of things she would have never dreamed of before with that grin, and that she could easily convince her to do so much more.

Sooyoung immediately took notice of the mischevious glint in Jinsoul's bright eyes, and the goading grin that spread across her handsome features that soon followed. Sooyoung knew she was up to no good. It didn't take a genius to work out why she'd been whisked away here, to an empty break room, and why Jinsoul had that kind of look on her face. Sooyoung began shaking her head to rid it of risque ideas, and she did what she could to stop that dangerous train of thought from careening its way through her mind; especially when so much work still needed to be done. The night was still young, after all, which meant ample practice time was still left for her to work on.

_As much as I would love to slack off and do something fun with Jinsoul, there's just no time to be irresponsible today..._

Sooyoung wearily ran a hand through her messy hair before taking a hearty sip of coffee and, as the thoughts of her forced responsible side began to melt away, she immediately felt revitalized; as though coffee brewed by a pretty girl could heal all wounds and melt away all fatigue.

Maybe it wasn't _actually_ a miracle tonic, but it sure did help.

“Do you like it, _angel_?” Jinsoul said pointedly, grinning from ear to ear.

“Again with the cutesy names...” Sooyoung grumbled, hiding her reddening cheeks behind the mug. Something about Jinsoul's many pet names for her always made Sooyoung's face flush such an embarrassing shade of red. “Stop that.”

“What was it you said to me earlier...? Ah, that's right. _You're not fooling anyone._ ”

“Oh, shut up...” Sooyoung replied with a cheeky laugh, and Jinsoul winked in a charming manner right back at her in reply.

Jinsoul had been more forward about that kind of thing lately. Angel, kitten, baby...all of these names, all of these different ways to feel herself flush red in the moment. And in the past, it used to be so much easier to brush off. Sooyoung was so able to play it off back then, as though she was embarrassed by the nicknames themselves; as though she didn't fantasize about that smooth as silk voice calling her all sorts of different things against her ear late into the night.

Jinsoul leaned forward with a chuckle as she sat across from Sooyoung, and began resting her chin on her hand.

“You really _don't_ fool me, Sooyoung. You told me you like them, remember?”

“...I don't remember that. Dunno what you're talking about.”

“Yes you do! I can see the grin on your face, Ha Sooyoung!”

Sooyoung hid her fluttering heart with a smirk, and ran a hand through her hair all over again in a fluster. It was true...there was one night recently in which Jinsoul had convinced her to admit just how much she _actually_ enjoyed the pet names in the heat of the moment - so that defense had certainly been breached for all it was worth.

The memory made Sooyoung's already hot blush scorch its way to the tips of her ears, and she shook her head as her laugh faded into a knowing smile.

“Nothing gets past you, does it? You're not going to forget that anytime soon, are you?”

“Not in a million years,” Jinsoul replied quickly. She definitely got as good as she gave.

Pushing their relentless flirting to the side, the two women chatted about all sorts of different things over coffee. They chattered about how satisfying it felt to achieve ones goals, about how good the coffee tasted at the late hour of the night, about something hilarious that Yerim had said earlier in the day... the conversation flowed effortlessly, right up until their mugs were empty once more. And although lounging around and staring at Jinsoul's pretty face was one _hell_ of a bonus, Sooyoung found that taking the break had only served to let fatigue settle into her bones; which now had begun wracking her entire body with a lethargy she found difficult to deny.

Pinching the bridge of her nose with a soft exhale, Sooyoung tried her best to refresh her eyes along with the caffeine in her system.

_Damn, I'm so tired...maybe I really should call it a night._

“Oh?” Jinsoul began to ask; recognizing the body language before her. “What're you doing?”

Sooyoung stretched her arms over her head, intending to go ahead with her practicing, despite every inch of her body telling her otherwise.

“As nice as that was, I've gotta get back on that choreo now, so...I guess we should wrap it up here for now.”

Jinsoul held her chin between her thumb and forefinger, observing Sooyoung thoughtfully. The bags forming under Sooyoung's eyes, and her suddenly lethargic demeanour...

It didn't go unnoticed by her eagle eyes.

“Are you sure? You seem awfully worn out, baby. Can't I do something _else_ for you?”

Sooyoung blinked her tired eyes, choosing to ignore the subtle slip of a pet name.

“Oh, no. I'll be fine... I appreciate the coffee, though. That'll be enough to keep me going for awhile.”

Really, she was foolish to think Jinsoul was giving her the option of declining. She was never one to take no for an answer.

Without saying a word, Jinsoul stood from her seat and slid herself behind Sooyoung's chair, and completely ignored the decline of her offer for help. She placed her warm hands on Sooyoung's tense shoulders, and began to rub at them, unprompted.

“Ah...”

Much to Sooyoung's surprise, it was a very welcome sensation.

Sooyoung was no stranger to having Jinsoul's hands roaming along her skin, but the touches weren't usually _relaxing,_ _so to speak_. She let her head roll back against Jinsoul's frame with a lazy lull, her eyes flickering shut once more as she quietly enjoyed the attention.

“Your muscles are criminally stiff. Have you taken any breaks today, Sooyoung?”

“I stopped to eat at... oh, about four o'clock, I think it was...” the weary woman muttered. This was the first time she had actually let herself wind down today, and the sudden soothing wave of relaxation made Sooyoung feel so much more tired than she thought she was.

“It's nearly eleven,” Jinsoul tutted, doubling the efforts of her soothing massage. “You shouldn't be negligent when it comes to your health, you know. What'll we do if we're Sooyoung-less next comeback?”

Jinsoul had hit an especially taut bit of her back in _just_ the right way, and Sooyoung didn't want her to stop anytime soon.

“You know it's impossible for me to relax when there's work to be done...” Sooyoung involuntarily moaned at the contact, the drowsiness giving her voice a husky, sultry quality. “Ah, that feels _good_...”

The tone of voice didn't go unnoticed by Jinsoul. Her slender fingers faltered slightly at the sensual sound, a hot flush pleasantly prickling up her back.

The stillness of the break room was filled with a myriad of subtle noises; of the material of Sooyoung's shirt rustling against Jinsoul's busy hands, and of satisfied exhales and soft, quiet groans of approval tumbling from Sooyoung's lips as she worked her magic.

She continued to knead at the tight muscles of Sooyoung's back for a few blissful moments more before taking a hand off of her, using it to brush Sooyoung's messy hair away from her neck.

Sooyoung made no attempt to keep her disappointment to herself.

“Hey... why'd you stop?”

Jinsoul replied with nothing more than a heated exhale of her own. She had become utterly transfixed by the dip of Sooyoung's neck in front of her; a perfect part of the woman she hadn't gotten to feel against her lips in quite a few days now.

To make matters worse, Sooyoung's usual brand of perfume had hit her headily when she was so stood close.

The intoxicating scent of jasmine only served as a reminder of all the nights the two of them would be completely and utterly wrapped up in each other, slipping against her Sooyoung beneath the sheets...

It was _Jinsoul's_ turn to blush to the tips of her ears.

“You've been so mean lately, Sooyoung... neglecting me for _practice_. What's a girl supposed to do?”

“But I thought you liked that about me,” Sooyoung said, her smug grin making its way into her voice. “Right?”

Jinsoul rolled her eyes with a dismissive scoff. Rather than biting back with a few teasing words of her own, she opted to take direct action instead.

Bowing her head low, she began to kiss along Sooyoung's neck with warm, hungry lips. Sooyoung's smug laughter faded into a hitched breath, her head immediately lulling to the side of its own accord to give Jinsoul easier access.

More kisses followed the first, each one subtly harder than the last, as Jinsoul teasingly trailed them up and down the delicate stretch of skin. The atmosphere had shifted in a heartbeat, with intense, lustful sparks crackling through the air of the once still break room; things never did stay chaste for long between the two of them.

The previously soothing ministrations of Jinsoul rubbing her shoulders had become more frantic, more heated, with desperate, wandering hands re-acquainting themselves with the rest of Sooyoung's body. Jinsoul kept her lips firmly planted against Sooyoung's neck as she reached around to her front, grabbing and kneading her breasts over her shirt with deft hands. Sooyoung squirmed around in her seat somewhat shamelessly, the heat between her legs making her entire body burn with want.

She felt _much_ more susceptible to Jinsoul's touch than normal; was it her tiredness? The other woman's breathing growing shallow in her ear? The fact that she simply hadn't had the time to get off in _days?_

So lost was Sooyoung in her own lust hazed mind that she didn't notice Jinsoul bunching her t-shirt up above her breasts until her fingers started to slip against one of Sooyoung's hard nipples.

Jinsoul always did it in a way that was rough without being painful; a way that Jinsoul had grown to learn that made Sooyoung's back arch into her touch, that made her beg for more under her breath. The simple motion sent a jolt of arousal straight to Sooyoung's core as her back stiffened, and she let an uncharacteristically girlish moan slip from her lips.

“Ah--!”

The sound of her own voice caused Sooyoung to snap back to reality, albeit briefly. She had suddenly remembered where they were. _The break room_ _._

Her heart leaped into her throat, and her eyes darted toward the door of the room. It had understandably been left open; after all, it wasn't like this was _planned_. And sure, it was rather late, but who knows who would be wandering the hallways and overhear something they shouldn't have? The last thing Sooyoung needed was _more_ people talking about all the time she spent with Jinsoul.

Sooyoung hastily tugged her shirt back down her torso, and Jinsoul made a small noise of inquiry.

“J-Jinsoul... the door's still open.”

Jinsoul pressed her lips against Sooyoung's red ear. The sensation of the feline-like grin spreading across the sensitive skin sent a shiver of pleasure shuddering through her.

“Then we'll just have to be quick about it,” she whispered hotly, and with a smug sense of urgency. “So be sure to keep quiet for me, okay?”

“Wha--”

Jinsoul slipped onto her knees, carefully shuffling between the table and chair before Sooyoung could even register what Jinsoul had meant by that.

Jinsoul devilishly dragged her palms along Sooyoung's legs and up her thighs, with deliberate, hard rubs of her palms; working her way up the soft skin until she finally reached what she was after - the tassels of Sooyoung's training pants. She untied them with haste and tugged at the trousers with a needy motion, that familiar impish smirk creeping its way along Jinsoul's cheeks when Sooyoung's soft groan reached her ears.

“Lift your hips up for me a sec, Sooyoung... c'mon...”

Sooyoung did as she was told with a shaky exhale, and Jinsoul made quick work of the exercise pants and the underwear beneath them, pulling them down her body with a rough tug and letting them pool around Sooyoung's ankles. Jinsoul wasted no time in trailing hot kisses up her bare thighs and along her waistline, and groping greedy handfulls of her thighs into her palms as she did so.

Sooyoung leaned back in her chair, and hooked a leg around Jinsoul's shoulders with a slow motion, pulling her in as close as she could. A small shiver ran down Jinsoul's spine at the welcome sensation of thighs at either side of her head; she never could get enough of Sooyoung's incredible legs, and Sooyoung, fully aware of this, often used them to her advantage in bed. She knew all the ways to make Jinsoul achingly desperate to fuck her senseless.

Uncharacteristically soft kisses fluttered along Sooyoung's inner thighs, as well as up and down her crotch. Ever the tease, Jinsoul took extra special care in planting those feather light kisses atop Sooyoung's clit; applying a suction so _frustratingly_ gentle that Sooyoung would have sworn she was imagining it, if not for the soft sound of lips breaking contact with the bundle of nerves over and over again.

The soft sensation made Sooyoung's clit ache ten times _worse_. She let her head fall against the back of the chair, the need pooling in the pit of her stomach growing with every peck of Jinsoul's lips. She tangled her fingers up in Jinsoul's gorgeous, messy hair with an unmistakable sense of need, silently urging the woman kneeling between her legs to do what she was desperate for her to do. She was desperate for it, desperate to be vocal about how crazy Jinsoul was driving her... but with that door still being open, she didn't dare to.

Jinsoul looked up coyly at Sooyoung from her position on the floor. She didn't have to see her mouth to know that she was smirking that delicious smirk that made Sooyoung want to wring her neck and have her fuck her harder all at once.

Sooyoung bit her bottom lip in frustration, feeling her own face flush redder when eye contact was made, and Jinsoul _noticed_.

Jinsoul leaned her head back, and gave her lips a deliberate lick as she tilted her head quizzically at a very flushed Sooyoung, quirking her eyebrows in that cute manner she so often did around her.

“Ah, what's up, Sooyoung? Is there something that you want?” Jinsoul whispered, waiting for an answer that never came.

Sooyoung wordlessly tried to tug Jinsoul's head closer to where she wanted her tongue the most, and Jinsoul intentionally resisted against the silent begging with a chuckle, her laugh dripping with defiance.

“You're going to have to _tell_ me what the matter is, baby...” Jinsoul goaded, and Sooyoung couldn't help but flutter out a laugh of disbelief and lust. “Just what is it that do you want me to do? Hmmm?”

The tell tale signs of lust overtaking Sooyoung were one of Jinsoul's favourite parts of getting to be with her like this. She revelled in the way the woman needily squirmed beneath her teasing touch, and the way that she was trying her best to not let her undoubtedly desperate voice be heard.

With a throaty chuckle, Jinsoul dipped her head back downward, and continued her onslaught of infuriatingly gentle kisses across the faint flush of Sooyoung's skin; which only prompted Sooyoung to finally grab Jinsoul's hair a little harder and pull her closer, taking direct action with exactly what she wanted.

“...Please...”

“Fuck...Sooyoung...!”

The way Jinsoul had suddenly groaned against her clit at the unexpected show of force caused Sooyoung's hips to jolt forward of their own accord, the sensitive flesh finally brushing against her lips with some semblance of force.

“Aaah... _please_...” Sooyoung begged; and, as her face flushed a little redder, she eventually stammered out, “...lick it for me.”

Jinsoul had always believed that it was all but impossible to make her own mind a muddled mess, given how much she loved to tease Sooyoung herself; but god, when she was like this, all it took was one word. Her nostrils flared in excitement, and as she brought her hands up to Sooyoung's outer thighs, she began giving them a firm, wanting squeeze.

Sooyoung held her heated breath in anticipation, and Jinsoul's tongue finally began to draw slow, purposeful circles around the tight area of Sooyoung's clit. Her abdomen tensed, and her hips were already eagerly rising off of the flimsy chair, desperate for more. Jinsoul swept her tongue against it with just enough pressure to make Sooyoung shake, and she could practically feel her clit throbbing with desperation. Sooyoung didn't just want her; she _needed_ her.

_So much for practice._

Sooyoung was making the most satisfying sounds Jinsoul had ever heard; her futile attempts to restrain her moans translated to needy grunts and quiet groans, meant for her ears only. Just as Sooyoung had actually started to feel in control over the woman on her knees for her for _once_ , the ever unpredictable Jinsoul parted Sooyoung's folds open with her tongue, without a warning beyond a needy noise of want; and plunged it into her slit.

A breathy, helpless moan escaped Sooyoung's lips at the sudden sensation, surprising even her, and Jinsoul was wearing that wicked, beautiful smile of hers all over again.

With a a re-inflated ego spurring her on, Jinsoul slid her hands up to Sooyoung's hips and gripped at them hard; steering Sooyoung at a pace she was determined to set herself, no matter how erratic it may have seemed. Jinsoul's licked at every last bit of wetness she could reach with it; she buried her nose against the soft patch of Sooyoung's pubic hair as she thrust her tongue in as far as she could manage.

Finally, _f_ _inally_ getting to experience the satisfying taste of Sooyoung's arousal like this, after days of not being able to, it caused Jinsoul to flush hot with a lustful heat that washed over her from head to toe. She hadn't been able to keep how it made her chin wet and her lips sticky off of her mind, and it made her feel deliriously greedy for more.

Sooyoung's fingers were trembling in Jinsoul's hair now; her hips jolting in time to the pace Jinsoul had wordlessly commanded that she follow.

Sooyoung's heated, shallow breath was all the noise she made. Concentrating on keeping her voice down helped in her efforts to keep herself from coming so soon; there was no way she wanted this to be over _just_ yet.

When she felt Jinsoul wrap her lips around her clitoris, though, she knew in that moment that all of her efforts to remain composed were in vain.

She began to suck at the sensitive flesh without shame; her head slightly bobbing in time with the noise of her eager lips, culminating in a perfect storm of wanting to coax Sooyoung's building orgasm out of her. But what finally did it; what finally pushed Sooyoung over the edge; was the way Jinsoul turned her eyes upward to meet Sooyoung's once more; the glimmer of devilry behind them, goading Sooyoung to _hurry up and come already, so I can taste you all over again_.

There was one last juddering, desperate roll of Sooyoung's wide hips before she let out a loud, drawling moan that had been building in her throat for ages. Sooyoung fiercely dug her short nails into the back of Jinsoul's scalp and pressed her face as close as she could; partially to steady her trembling frame, and partially to keep herself against her hot lips as she rode out the mind blowingly intense wave of her orgasm.

“Sh...shit!”

Finally, Sooyoung went slack with gasping breaths of pleasure, and collapsed back against her chair; desperately trying to catch her breath. The relaxation that had washed over her from her intense release had her feeling now pleasantly lax, thoroughly spent, and _overwhelmingly_ satisfied.

“Ah...” Sooyoung breathed out, a smirk on her face as she tried to catch her breath; and listened to Jinsoul laughing in a smug tone. “Hey, that...that's not fair... you can't just _do_ that!”

Jinsoul rose to her feet, looking like the cat that ate the canary. She took Sooyoung's limp hand into her own, and brought the woman's fingers up to her thoroughly wet chin, making her feel her own arousal on Jinsoul's face.

“It's alright, kitten...I could tell how much you enjoyed it.”

“...You're such a tease."

“I resent that, Sooyoung! Teases don't do anything _about_ what they're teasing. All of this on my face is proof that I did something about it, wouldn't you say?”

Sooyoung laughed breathlessly, and shook her head as she ran a hand through her hair.

“Jesus, Jinsoul...”

Just when Sooyoung didn't think her face could get any redder than she already was, Jinsoul - as usual, in her books - debunked that theory.

“You couldn't keep quiet in the end though, right? Let's hope nobody wandered by the door while you were having the time of your life.”

Sooyoung could only grunt in response, but the red on her face said it all. Jinsoul laughed quietly to herself.

“So? Did you like it?”

“Did I ever. I _needed_ that,” Sooyoung agreed resignedly. Despite her sudden consuming drowsiness between the oral sex and the dance practice from earlier, she didn't want to leave Jinsoul hanging, especially not after such a great job.

She gripped to the armrests of her chair, and struggled to prop herself up in her seat.

“Is there anything I can do for you, Jinsoul?”

Jinsoul chuckled in response, licking her still wet lips.

“That's sweet of you, but you don't look like you've got the energy to shuffle into bed, _angel,_ let alone do anything else.”

“...Don't call me that,” Sooyoung huffed.

“Something you can do for me...is if you could show your face a little more often around here. I know you've been busy with practicing and all, but I've missed you, dummy.”

“Jinsoul...”

With a wink, Jinsoul poked her head around the door of the break-room; and, with a small, curt wave to accompany the broad grin and the bright blush on her face as she left, Jinsoul finished the encounter with one, final parting phrase.

“You're welcome, by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> [follow my gay ass on twitter](https://twitter.com/theyuriunnie) where i talk about nothing but loona these days!! i love making new friends and dishing about things like the girls and ships for fun, so if that sounds good to you let's be friends!! as always, thanks so much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it!! ♥♥♥


End file.
